A postos
by Emmy2710
Summary: Leon descobre-se em um laboratório com muita luta ele consegue escapar e pouco depois esbarra em aliados, o trio terá que junto descobrir como fugir o mais inteiro possível. Situado em Residente Evil 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Gente, essa história eu já tinha até me esquecido encontrei ela em uma pasta que eu nem mexia fazia tempo então resolvi editar e postar aqui.**

 **Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Residente Evil 6 (e nem os outros ;D).**

 **Como sempre se sinta livre para me dizer o que achou e, por favor, não seja rude.**

* * *

Sua respiração parecia ecoar naquele prédio abandonado, seu coração batia forte, suas armas já não tinham balas, usava para se defender agora apenas uma pequena faca. O pior de tudo era não saber onde se encontrava sua parceira, fazia dias que não a via, quantos exatamente, não saberia dizer, pois havia perdido a noção do tempo.

Tinha lutado para sair daquele cativeiro que o mantinham para testes, diversas vezes se rebelara contra seus captores, mas eram muitos contra um, só depois de muitas balas, feridas e ossos quebrados ele conseguiu sair e correr como um louco.

Sabia que não podia continuar ali naquele lugar que logo encontrariam, mas ele precisava descansar, estava desidratado e desnutrido, sentou-se para verificar os ferimentos, tinha duas costelas quebradas, seu braço direito estava também em péssimo estado parecia quebrado em três pedaços.

Escutou um barulho.

Eram passos.

E eles viam em sua direção, se levantou devagar e pegou a faca com sua mão esquerda, seu sangue pulsava em seus ouvidos, a ansiedade o fazia suar frio. Eram mais de um.

Escorou-se na parede segurando a faca com tanta força que o nó de seus dedos estavam brancos. Sombras se aproximaram eram dois, pulou atrás do segundo segurando a faca contra seu pescoço, poderia usá-lo como escudo.

A criatura fez um barulho de surpresa.

Isso serviu para atordoá-lo, zumbis supostamente não deviam ter emoções. O prédio era escuro, não podia ver o individuo.

De repente sentiu uma dor na cabeça e a escuridão o reivindicou.

...

Sherry pensava que tinha sido presa por um zumbi e logo lhe deu uma cotovelada e ficou livre, sua felicidade durou pouco, assim que viu quem havia acertado.

— Oh, Meu Deus!

Ela se abaixou ao lado de Leon, verificando seus ferimentos e droga ela tinha sido responsável por mais um. Não era a toa que ele tinha a agarrado, devia está em pânico depois de passar tanto tempo com zumbis e ferido como estava agiu por instinto.

Por quanto tempo ele teve que aguentar, sozinho, aqueles monstros?

— Porra, Sherry você o acertou em cheio. — Jake murmurou ao lado da loira.

— Você me faz sentir-se muito melhor. — Ela murmurou ironicamente.

— Ei, você acha que foi esse seu amigo aí, que matou todos aqueles caras? — O ex-mercenário, perguntou se referindo a uma espécie de laboratório infestado de zumbis e dois gigantescos BOWs que haviam sido destruídos há pouco tempo porque não se decomporam eles levam cerca de umas duas horas para isso acontecer, e curiosamente mais da metade dos zumbis foram mortas por murros, chutes ou facadas.

Horrorizada, Sherry percebeu que Leon havia lutado sozinho com milhares de zumbis e com pouquíssimas balas.

— É parece que sim. — Jake murmurou respondendo sua própria pergunta.

— Temos que sair daqui, precisamos levar Leon ao hospital. — Sherry murmurou e fez sinal para Jake levar o amigo ferido, o ruivo parecia pronto para objetar, mas calou-se quando viu o rosto de sua parceira, em silencio jogou o outro no ombro.

...

Eles andaram por várias horas, o tempo começava a se fechar.

— Pelo jeito aí vem chuva— Sherry comentou.

— Tsc,era só o que faltava— Rosnou seu parceiro.

Sherry procurava algum abrigo, quandi viu uma pequena casinha apontou para o amigo.

— Podemos passar a noite ali, vou ter que desinfetar e verificar os ferimentos de Leon, além disso estou exausta.

Jake apenas assentiu, encontraram o lugar abandonado, Jake pôs Leon no chão com cuidado, Sherry iria comentar que nunca imaginaria tanta delicadeza dele, mas não quis forçar a barra, manteve-se ocupada verificando os ferimentos de seu amigo, quanto mais ela olhava, mais irritada ficava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Então aqui está a parte final de "A postos".**

 **Continuo não possuindo nenhum direito sobre Residente evil.**

* * *

— Foi uma bênção ele ter desmaiado devia estar em uma agonia terrível.

— Imagino, ainda mais com esse braço destroçado e a costelas quebradas. — Comentou Jake se sentando em uma cadeira empoeirada e colocando os pés sobre uma mesa velha que rangeu sob o súbito peso.

Sherry agora limpava delicadamente os ferimentos e isso ajudou no aspecto de Leon, ele tinha um olho inchado e um corte na sobrancelha que finalmente havia parado de sangrar, Sherry pegou uma madeira velha e a usou como tala amarrando um pedaço de pano ao braço do homem, depois de cobrir e costurar alguns ferimentos, ela foi finalmente dormir

De uma hora para outra a rua ficou um caos, lotada de zumbis armados, mas eles não pareciam ainda ter notado a presença dos três humanos.

— Merda, esses malditos estão em todos os lugares. — Jake resmungou.

— Me dê algumas balas.

Sherry pulou ao ouvir a voz de Leon ele tinha um olho aberto e uma pistola na mão.

— Leon! —Ela exclamou aliviada.

Jake jogou alguns cartuchos para o outro homem que habilmente e só com uma mão recarregou a arma.

— Leon, você não está em condições... — Sherry falou preocupada.

— Eles são muitos. — Foi a resposta dele e naquele momento a janela foi estilhaçada e muitos zumbis avançaram para invadir, Jake chutou e matou três de uma vez, Sherry atirou em um tanque de algum combustível fóssil, fazendo-o explodir e matar um monte de monstros. Leon explodiu vários monstros com tiros certeiros na cabeça.

— Temos que sair daqui! — Sherry exclamou e Jake assentiu, a mulher correu para o lado de Leon para apoiá-lo já que ele mancava por causa da perna ferida.

Jake foi na frente e arrombou a porta, deu tiros nos zumbis abrindo passagem eram muitos inimigos e Leon estava exausto, Sherry lutava para apoiar parte do seu peso que recaia cada vez mais sobre ela.

— Sherry, me deixe aqui e fuja! — Ele pediu a moça percebendo a situação desastrosa em que se encontravam, tentou tirar seu braço do ombro dela, mas a loira segurou sua mão firmemente.

— Nunca! — Disse resoluta.

— Maldição! Vamos todos morrer! — Jake gritou quando viu que estavam encurralados, ele se virou e começou a atirar novamente, Leon estava mais pálido que papel, Sherry achou prudente fazê-lo sentar, parecia prestes a entrar em colapso.

"Droga não... agora! ", pensou Leon enquanto sentia-se desmaiar. Teve um último vislumbre de sua amiga que avançou e de prontidão ficou na sua frente, como um escudo humano. "Sinto muito, Sherry", então desmaiou.

— Estamos encurralados, Supergirl. — Jake murmurou e Sherry apertou os dentes. — Mas vamos levar alguns desses malditos com a gente! — Continuou o ruivo.

Eles lutaram ferozmente, mas suas balas já começavam a se esgotar, quando acharam que era o fim avistaram dois helicópteros sobrevoando a área, e as máquinas voadoras começaram a atirar nos zumbis.

— A BSSA nos salvou de novo — Comentou Jake com uma carranca, assim que viu Chris.

— Graças a Deus. — Disse Sherry aliviada.

— Vocês estão bem? — Chris perguntou lá de cima no helicóptero.

— Precisamos de ajuda Leon está muito ferido! — Gritou Sherry para poder ser ouvida sobre o barulho das hélices.

— Leon? — Chris e uma mulher indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Ele está vivo! — A mulher exclamou e parecia prestes a pular do helicóptero.

— Helena, se acalme ao menos pegue uma escada.

Helena desceu do helicóptero por uma escada, Chris baixou o veículo e facilitou os resgates. Sherry e Jake já conheciam Helena a cumprimentaram brevemente, Chris baixou a maca de resgates, Jake colocou Leon em cima dela e as mulheres amarraram o ferido firmemente.

Quando todos estavam sãos e salvos no helicóptero Sherry afundou no banco suspirando profundamente, pouco tempo depois Leon acordou e ele sorriu para ela e Helena quase o sufocou em um abraço os dois achavam que o parceiro havia morrido e passaram as próximas horas um ao lado do outro, Sherry se perguntava em que cidade parariam e ela e Jake se separariam dos outros, mas decidiu curtir o momento era muito bom estar rodeada por pessoas confiáveis que estavam a postos para salvar uns aos outros e a humanidade.


End file.
